


Frost Christmas

by G33kinthepink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I didn't know that was a prompt until now, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M, Marvel Happily Ever After Hallmark Holiday Prompt Challenge 2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, frostshield - Freeform, no beta we die like men, stoki - Freeform, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/pseuds/G33kinthepink
Summary: Tony places an ad trying to get a fake date for Steve for the holiday and it's answered by the most unlikely of people.  Basically the Frostshield/Stoki Christmas Hallmark movie you didn't know you wanted. Also just an excuse to write a fluffy Christmas One shot. Enjoy.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 36
Kudos: 183





	Frost Christmas

"Nope, no way, no how,” Tony fumed stubbornly crossing his arms and shaking his head. When he took out this ad, he was a bit surprised by how few actually applied, of those few, the only one that seemed remotely serious for anything other than blatant prostitution, was standing in front of him now. Though the jury was still out on whether he’d be proposing prostitutive activities as well. “And did I mention NO?”

“Why Anthony?” Loki returned with a smirk, he probably had anticipated such an answer. “ Who else would be better to serve in a relationship of false hood than the God of lies?”

“Because he hates you,” Tony returned bluntly.

“Hate is such a strong word,” Loki argued, his tone curiously light,almost as if he actually wanted this. “To hate someone you must truly know them. The only one among you who can claim that would be Thor and he doesn't hate me, why do you think that is?”

"He's naive, he's an idiot, shall I go on?” Tony replied still not buying it. “ I mean why would we even trust you?”

“Because I shall be on my best behavior over this holiday of yours,” Loki swore holding his hand palm up as if relaying a solemn vow.

“Uh huh,” Tony said narrowing his eyes. “And what do you get out of this again?”

“Well, according to the advert,you are going to be paying me,” Loki shrugged.

“Besides that.”

“Oh to prove Thor wrong of course,” Loki said easily. "What other reason would I have to degrade myself to such levels? He stated that I would be alone through Yule because of my cold, selfish, unfeeling heart. His words, not mine. I can at least prove him incorrect on two counts there.”

“I'll do it ,” Steve piped up suddenly alerting everyone that he’d been listening just inside the door since Thor’s younger brother first appeared. Half in case Tony required back up, half because he was honestly curious as to what he was doing here. He had known about the ad, had begrudgingly agreed to it if only to get everyone off his back about spending yet another holiday season alone. Though even he had never expected this.

“What?” Tony asked taken aback.

“I accept,” Steve said stepping boldly forward and meeting Loki face on. He expected a smirk, but was instead greeted by what could actually be an honest smile. “ How better to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't ruin our holiday?”

“Got a point,” Tony said actually considering it himself. What was that thing about keeping enemies close and alien, Demi God, enemies even closer?

“I assure you, that I shall be on my best behavior,” Loki insisted again. His eyes still holding Steve’s blue ones steadily.

“You gotta be able to sell it though,” Tony warned turning now to Steve who’s eyes never wavered from the trickster before him. “Make the others believe that your two are actually a thing…..There's no way anyone is going to buy this.”

“Oh I can sell it,” Steve nodded boldly.

“I can most certainly..sell..it,” Loki agreed stumbling a bit over the unfamiliar vernacular.

“One condition though,” Steve added raising one finger to stall before sealing the deal.

“Name it,” Loki conceited easily.

“If we go through with this, you don't ruin any of our future holidays. They're all off limits.”

“Only the major ones,” Loki added shrewdly, still it seemed a far better deal than nothing.

“Deal,” Steve replies holding his hand out, which Loki takes immediately and gives one solid shake before disappearing in a whirl of green light.

“Well, this should be interesting,” Tony said dryly.

“Actually,” Steve replied now smirking a bit at how well this could actually work out. “I’m looking forward to a relaxing holiday for once.”

“Are you always so optimistic? Don’t answer that.”

***********

Tony half expects the trickster not to show, but right on time, Loki shows up wearing a stunningly cut black suit with silk green tie. Tony is the first to answer the door and gives an appreciative whistle

"My, you clean up nicely." He remarks.

"Forgive me, it has been awhile since I last attended a party as a guest" Loki said bringing a large bottle of wine out from behind his back. "Is it still customary to bring a gift?"

"It is," Tony begins taking the wine and reading the label, suddenly taken aback "17..ahem...1720?"

"I hear it was a prime year," Loki replies with a wink as he's shown inside.

Thor certainly never came with wine, or any gifts now that Tony thought about it. Seems the Asgardian had been holding out on him.

Speaking of the older brother "Loki," Thor growls balling his hand into a fist as he turns angrily upon the other man. "What are you doing here?"

"He's my date," Steve informs calmly, patting the large Asgardian on the shoulder as he steps forward to greet Loki. His eyes sweeping over his lean frame appreciatively. "Nice suit."

"Why thank you Captain Rogers," Loki replies giving a polite nod of his head.

"Date? " Thor scoffs, voicing what everyone else is thinking as they look puzzled at the unlikely couple. "You lie!"

"I assure you it is the truth," Loki stated easily. "I suggested and Captain Rogers accepted."

"That I did," Steve said hoping to smooth past this. "It's…unconventional,I get it."

"That's one word for it," Nat remarked with a shrug.

"But you know, it's just working for us," Steve finished glancing back at the other man. It honestly was, so far anyway. "Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, yes please," Loki replied following as Steve lead the way to the bar. Only to be stopped as Thor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, I am warning you," he said lowly. "If you cause any distress over this holiday.."

"Thor, so far you are the only one causing distress," Loki returned eyeing the other man pointedly. "Now if you don't mind, my date is waiting."

Thor growled,but removed his hand. His eyes narrowed as they watched the lean man closely as he walked past.

*************

Steve was surprised as the night wore on as to how well it was actually going. There wasn't much faking it needed, Loki was quiet, but attentive. He followed Steve's lead and easily mirrored his actions, both making certain that their perspective drinks were always full. He listened patiently to the endless small talk that surely had to grate on him, not really being a part of the group. He merely sat by Steve's side, so close that their arms often touched and Steve saw no need to move away. They were supposed to be selling it after all.

"Oh good, nibbles," Loki perked up as Tony brought out the tray of hors d'oeuvres.

Steve couldn't contain his grin at how adorable that was. He was beginning to see a much softer side to Thor's brother and honestly he liked it. If only it could remain.

Dinner was served and Steve sat beside his date, noting that the lean man definitely preferred vegetables over the savory meats. Feeling emboldened, and not wanting his partner to appear awkward at not eating the roast, Steve reached over with his fork and promptly moved the meat to his own plate. Loki looked over at him, the gratefulness apparent on his face. He then glanced over and helped himself to Steve's yet uneaten vegetables. Both men smiling as they chewed at how clever this was, they really did seem to compliment each other so well. So much that the others had relaxed and often forgot Loki was even there. All except Nat.

"So," she began, cornering the pair as they stood side by side at the sink, cleaning up after dinner. "How long have you to been dating?"

Steve had shown Loki how to wash while he rinsed and dried. The lean man's finely tailored suit jacket and tie both removed, and now draped over the back of a nearby chair, sleeves rolled up on his equally nice button up shirt. Steve liked how that shirt accentuated the other man's trimly muscled chest.

"Oh, not long," Steve replied dismissively, hoping she'd take the hint and let it be.

"Oh yeah," She continued curiously. " How'd you meet."

That was a question he didn't prepare for. Fortunately, Loki stepped right in.

"Why in battle of course," Loki replied with a suggestive smirk.l, giving Rogers a playful hip bump "I just can't resist a man that can take control."

She promptly decided to stop the questioning after that, not wanting to go down that hole any deeper. Steve just smiled at Loki appreciatively. Attentive, quiet, and clever, he was surprisingly clicking off a bunch of boxes on Steve's dream date list. After that last comment, Steve could probably click off the more taboo items as well.

***************

Small talk after dinner soon turned to sharing stories after dinner. Most about battles or something humorous. Steve decided to share something a little closer to his heart. Thinking surely everyone would appreciate him sharing the tale. He soon found out he was sadly incorrect in that assumption.

"And then me and Buck would make peanut-" Steve glanced up and just stopped.

He admits, he was never the best at embellishing and telling tales, but it still stung as he looks up and everyone was looking at their cell phone screens, scrolling through messages, checking the time, whatever else it was that they did in those infernal devices.

“Make peanut what?” A gentle voice called his attention.

“What?” Steve asked turning to see the source of it and landing upon a pair of bright green eyes watching him intently.

“What peanut item where you making with your friend Buck?” Loki asked his lips turned up in an amused smile. Steve just stared at him. Loki had been listening, hanging on every word. Not distracted by his phone, if he even owned one, not waiting for Steve to finish so he could do other things, just listening, really honestly listening. It was so refreshing it brought Steve to pause. “Come on, don't leave me in suspense Steven.”

“Yeah Steven, the suspense is killing me,” Tony interjected dryly, though Steve knew he hadn't heard a word he'd said.

However, he wasn't mad. Instead he turned his full attention to the only one giving it back equally.  
“Peanut butter cookies,” Steve supplied smiling at Loki. “We made peanut butter cookies every Christmas. With little Hershey kisses on them?”

“Hershey..?” Loki inquired obviously lost.

“Kisses,” Steve chuckled filling him in. “They're like small drops of chocolate. When added to the warm cookie, they melt a little. The combination of peanut butter and chocolate is simply amazing.”

“Hmm perhaps I should try these some time,” Loki mused thoughtfully.

“Make them,” Steve gently corrected still focusing on the other man, and thinking how alike they could be. Steve was equally as lost about some items when he had been returned from the ice. He remembered how frustrating it was to have people lose patience with explaining things after a while, so he had stopped asking. He wondered if Loki had ever asked about things only to have another lose patience after awhile. He seemed so eager to soak up information. “You can't buy them, you have to make them.” He supplied watching as the hope fell from the other's face. He had to stop himself from inviting him over right then and there to make them at his place. That would be crazy.Though honestly what harm would it be?

“Oh, that's a shame then,” Loki said quickly shifting and schooling his expression to hide his apparent dismay at missing out on this supposed treat. “I shall just take your word for it then.”

Thor quickly stepped in at the brief silence and began regaling everyone with a tale of his own heroism, soon getting too rambunctious with Mjolnir and swinging it wildly about. The tree was the unfortunate casualty of such, and everyone groaned and complained as glass ornaments shattered and the entire Douglas fur toppled over, spilling all it’s decorations across the floor.  
  
“Honestly Thor,” Loki tsks openly as he rolls his eyes, not surprised in the slightest. “And I'm the dangerous one.”

With a flourish of his hands a ribbon of green light twines around the tree and pulls it upright again. The ornaments seemed drawn to it magnetically and return to their former positions among its bows. Even the broken glass balls, draw themselves back together and are made whole again by the green light. They had all witnessed his magic in battle, though this was far different, far less dangerous and almost whimsical.

“Wow, good work magic dance,” Tony remarks blinking in surprise. Now that was handy. Two for two for the trickster. At this rate he might just invite him back for next Christmas….might.

“That was really great,” Steve remarks bringing Loki a cup of hot chocolate and sitting with him. “I didn't know you could fix things with your magic.”

“Well, when you grow up with Thor as a brother it becomes a necessity,” Loki explained taking a sip of his cup and quickly pulling back as the hot liquid burned his tongue.

“I can imagine,” Steve chuckled, before quickly shifting into protective mode as he watched Loki recoil from his drink. “Oh Loki, I'm sorry, that's still a bit hot,” he explained taking Loki's hands holding the mug in his and pulling them forward so he could blow on the drink, cooling it a bit.

Loki raised an eyebrow and smiled at his actions, watching his blue eyes in amusement. “There try that.”

Loki took another tentative sip, finding the heat much more tolerable. “Thank you Steven.” He said honestly as he took another drink. “This is quite good. “

“It's hot chocolate,” Steve explained blowing on his own mug. “Another of Earth's little treasures.”

“Indeed,” Loki agreed.

“So what's the largest thing you've had to repair with your,uh..powers?” Steve inquired full of interest as he awaited the answer.

“Powers? That's rich,” Loki chuckled, smiling at the idea that anyone was actually taking interest in his magic as most on Asgard merely considered it to be nothing but tricks. Not worth the time it took to learn. Steven was obviously just being polite. Playing the game if you will. "Well Thor once destroyed the entire West tower when he was learning to fly.”

“Wow, and you repaired the entire thing?” Steve asked surprised, causing Loki to blink. That definitely sounded earnest. Meanwhile, Steve was thinking if Loki could repair an entire tower, certainly repairing a small building, or house wouldn't be beyond his capabilities.

“Well, somebody had to,” Loki chuckled glancing over to where his brother was regaling Nat with a tale of fighting some fierce beast. “Thor is good at many things, however architectural repair is not it.”

“You ever consider trying that here?” Steve asked deciding to just broach the subject head on. “Repairing architecture?”

“What, and tarnish my horribly loathsome reputation?” Loki chuckled.

“Would that be so bad?”

Loki looked like he was considering it when his gaze fell back on Thor, Tony clapping him on the back, remarking how lucky they were to have him around, and he suddenly dropped his gaze. Finding more interest in his hot chocolate.

“It appears as though you have enough heroes here,” Loki replied finally and Steve got it. He really did. He knew what it was like to grow up in the shadow of those greater than you. He could've easily become a Loki himself. Had it not been for Buck constantly coming back down from the spotlight to check on him. To make sure he was okay. It was a shame that Thor hadn't thought to check on Loki more often.

“You can never have enough heroes,” Rogers returned. “Come on, let's get some fresh air.”

Loki can’t help but to gaze a bit quietly up at the stars as he leans against the far railing.

"Can you see Asgard from here?" Steve asks curiously looking up himself

"No, I imagine not," Loki chuckled fondly. "Though I know where it lays."

"You can always find home," Steve remarks smiling easily at the other man. My how could one night suddenly change everything he knew about this man? No, rather what he thought he knew, he corrected himself. They really didn’t know Loki at all. Not until now. It was truthfully a pleasant surprise and Steve was addicted, wanting to see more of his softer side, wanting to know more about him.

"So it would seem,” Loki allows with a dazzling smile as he bows his head.

“Do they have a celebration like Christmas back on Asgard?” Steve continued wanting to keep the conversation going, wanting Loki to share more about him.

“We have a celebration, yes,” Loki admitted peering up and meeting Steve’s blue gaze. “Though perhaps more similar to Yule than Christmas of course.”

“Yeah, of course,” Steve said now ginning himself at the absurd thought of the aliens celebrating the birth of an Earth God or even a jolly man in a red suit delivering presents. “What’s it like?”

“Well, there’s a grand ball,” Loki began with setting down his now empty drink so he could elaborate with his hands. “The dress is, well more elaborate, all the realms send their finest to attend. There’s feasts, and music, and dancing.” Loki explained looking almost wistful at the memory.

Almost on que the music from the party drifted out easily to their ears and Steve suddenly found himself emboldened. Setting down his own glass and turning fully towards the Asgardian.

  
“Dances, huh?” Steve asked wondering just how many more boxes on his must-have list this man could tick off in one night. "Care to join me?"

“Captain Rogers,” Loki returned taking his hand and givig a small formal bow. “It would be my pleasure.”

Steve half expected Loki to take the lead, but surprisingly he allowed Rogers to guide him with ease, stepping into the rhythm of the music as Steve lead him around the balcony. One hand on that lithe waist, the other held firmly in his out to the side. They moved along with ease, step by step, around and around the balcony. Appearing to anyone who cared to look as if they'd been dancing together for years, instead of mere minutes.

Though as they continued and the next song slowed, who could blame them from closing the space just a bit. It was just so nice to be dancing with a partner that was as light on his feet as anyone he'd ever had the pleasure of dancing with. Even lighter if he was to be honest. Their cheeks brushed together and Steve decided to just let himself get lost in the moment. They were at a truce, there should leave all their previous disagreements out the door. Right here, right now, Loki was nothing but a perfect gentlemen and Steve wanted to enjoy it for as long as it lasted. Though who could blame him if he also secretly wished it could continue this way after their night was up. A fresh start, from this night forward. Maybe he'd talk to Loki about it later, or not. It was best not to press your luck when everything was going so well.

The song ended and their eyes met, gazes soft, bodies still. Almost as if both were waiting. If it were a movie, this would be the part where the couple kissed. However, this was no movie and he certainly did not know Loki well enough to be quite that bold. Yet.

"Would you..," Steve began, breaking the silence between them as he cleared his throat. "Like something to drink?."

"Oh, yes," Loki replied, feeling the shift in mood himself and taking a step back.

They turned, hands still clasped as though they had forgotten entirely that they were still together, and headed back indoors.

"Halt!" Tony barked causing both to stop in their tracks and look up with trepidation. "It's the law."

Tony merely pointed above their heads and Steve peered up curiously to spot the spring of mistletoe over their heads.

"Mistletoe?" Loki asked curiously following his gaze.

"Yeah, we have a tradition here on Earth," Steve began already blushing at the prospect, though his heart did leap with such a peculiar excitement at the same time. "If two people are caught under the mistletoe, they have to kiss."

"Not tradition," Tony corrected, well into far too many drinks and definitely growing belligerent. "It's the law. So come on you happy couple, kiss kiss."

"My," Loki smirked turning towards Steve and smirking broadly. "That is a far better use than ours."

With that their lips pressed together, light and tender. The gentlest of tastes, brief but enough to leave Steve sighing at the perfectness of it. The softness and warmth of his lips, their heads tilted ever so slightly so that they didn't bump noses, eyes closed, feeling, tasting, breathing.Then it was over and Loki was stepping further inside, pulling Rogers along. "Come along Steven, we'd best procure a drink before Stark drains them all himself."

Oh yeah, they’d sold it and then some. Steve smiles all the broader as they pass by the stunned group before his brain finally catches back up. "Wait, what do you use mistletoe for?"

**************

Steve was surprisingly sorry to see the night finally come to an end. Allowing the other man to walk with him as he returned well after midnight to his own home. Steve pausing automatically to drop a few dollars in the cup of a local homeless man along the way. Loki eyed him curiously as they continued on.

“Do you really think you can make a difference with that donation?” Loki asked. “Are there not hundreds of these vagrants across this city? What does one donation matter with such a sizable problem?”

“It matters to that person,” Steve replied easily, seeing Loki honestly think about his words. He was really enjoying that, answering questions, sharing his thoughts, and having somebody listen. Maybe there was a chance here, a chance to change both their paths a bit.

As they continued on, they passed a street performer, still playing on his trumpet, late into the night. A very familiar holiday tune, and they both automatically paused to listen.

“One last dance Captain?” Loki asked hopefully, and how could Steve say no.

He gladly took the other’s hand and they danced along the empty sidewalk, serenaded by the soft tune. Their gazes locked, bodies a bit closer than last time, though how strange was that? Didn’t they feel closer in general then even a few hours ago. He just felt like he suddenly knew a completely different person than who had first accepted the advert to be his ‘fake’ date. Though, were they really faking it anymore?

Steve couldn’t help but croon along with the song, singing about the dreams of a white Christmas in his best church choir voice as he held Loki close. Almost as though on que a light snow began to fall, just adding to the perfect ambiance of it all.

“Looks like the weathermen were wrong,” Steve remarked,holding out his hand to catch a snowflake.

“Perhaps,” Loki conceited with a far too sly wink before turning and placing money into the trumpet players cup. Every single bill that Tony had just paid him, still folded neatly in half. Steve just smiled fondly and held Loki’s hand as they continued on their way. That just about ticked off every box on Steve's list and all in one night.

“Well, this is it,” Steve announced as he stopped outside the brownstone building.

“Steven,” Loki began, raising his gaze to the others. “This was surprisingly pleasant.”

“I agree,” Rogers chuckled. “I didn't think it would go this well but, thank you.” he said forgoing all overthinking and pulling the other man in for one last kiss. Feeling Loki stiffen just a moment as though expecting an attack, then relaxing and returning it, embracing Steve solidly as their lips met. Their kiss was deliberate and slow, neither one seeming to want it to end. The energy from it radiating down Steve’s spine to churn excitably in his gut. Blooming with it a strange hope. Then,all too soon it was over.

“Don't mention it.”Loki said pulling back with a bright honest smile on his now flushed lips.

“Don't worry,I won't,” Rogers returned catching the quip and winking playfully.

“So,” Loki began, looking around and obviously hesitant to leave and end the night. “when is the next holiday?”

“New Year's, in just a week,” Steve supplied with a grin as he quickly realized where this was going.

“Need a date for that?”

“You know what, I believe I do.”  
  
 ************************************


End file.
